That's Why You Go Away
by Fujoshi137
Summary: "Ada apa?"/"aku hanya ingin memberitahumu satu hal"/"aku dengar , Sungmin akan mendapatkan liburannya dalam waktu dekat. aku harap kau bisa memanfaatkan waktu itu dengan baik"/"Lee sungmin, aku membencimu!"/ KyuMin fanfict/oneshot/BL/RnR pelase..


_**THAT'S WHY YOU GO AWAY**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **KyuMIn Fanfiction**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rate T**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FF ini hasil pemikiran saya sendiri, jadi please don't COPAS**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tidak menerima segala macam bentuk Bash,flame, sesuatu yang tidak bermanfaat, tapi kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy readding^0^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **enJOY**_

 _ **.**_

Suatu senja yang menenangkan dipinggir Sungai Han. Hari yang cukup berangin dan menyenangkan untuk sejenak menghilangkan penat yang selalu menggelayuti pikiran. Tidak ada bedanya seperti yang dilakukan oleh Cho Kyuhyun.

Pemuda tampan itu hanya berdiam diri disana, terus memandangi hamparan luas air yang beriak tenang dikejauhan sana, juga angin dan burung-burung yang terus bersuara dengan ribut. Sejenak pria itu menghembuskan nafas lelahnya.

"Akankah aku harus menyerah?" Gumam Kyuhyun. Dia memandang langit senja diatasnya dengan sendu, pikirannya melayang dengan ingatannya bersama pria manisnya yang ia rajut selama bertahun-tahun.

"Tapi, aku belum siap untuk melepasnya" Sekali lagi, ia menghenbuskan napas lelahnya. Pikirannya sekarang begitu penat. Dramanya, albumnya, konser solonya, perayaan 10th Super Junior, dan juga pikirannya tentang pria manis disana.

Tidak, ia tidak memikirkan pria manis lainnya. Memang siapa yang berhasil mencuri hatinya? Ryeowook? Dia terlalu cerewet walaupun sangat manis, Heechul? Apa kalian gila? Walaupun pria itu manis dan cantik, namun sisi iblisnya tidak bisa ia kalahkan, lalu Siapa? Tentu saja pria manis yang lahir pada tanggal 1 Januari, menyukai labu, warna pink,menyukai kelinci dan anak-anak, dan member Super Junior dan _Roomate_ nya selama bertahun-tahun. Dia adalah Lee Sungmin, pria manisnya yang sangat ia cintai.

Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya dan mencari _handphone_ nya begitu ada getaran halus dari benda itu. Ternyata ada _email_ dari Leeteuk,

 _ **From Leeteuk hyung ;**_

' _ **Kyuhyun, malam ini kami ingin makan malam bersama, kau mau ikut? Aku dan yang lain akan makan direstoran dekat Sungai Han. Jika kau ingin ikut, datang saja, arra? Aku berharap kau akan datang'**_

Kyuhyun tersenyum sejenak, tanpa dijelaskanpun ia tahu Leeteuk akan makan malam bersama siapa, ini sudah mendekati hari jadi Super Junior, tentu saja _Leader_ itu akan menyuruh semua anggota untuk hadir. Iya, semuanya, tapi tentu saja Sungmin dan Shindong tidak akan datang.

Mengingat itu Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, ia sejujurnya sangat merindukan kelinci gembulnya, tapi karena tugas yang sedang pria manis itu jalankan ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Sebaiknya aku ikut makan malam bersama yang lainnya~" Kyuhyunpun memasukan kembali _handphone_ nya kedalam saku celana lalu beranjak pergi dari bangku yang dari tadi ia duduki. Restoran itu tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya, jadi jalan kakipun tidak masalah. Dengan bersenandung kecil ia berjalan menyusuri jalanan, hingga tanpa ia duga dari belakang ada yang menepuk pundaknya cukup keras.

"HEYO! Kita bertemu disini, Kyuhyun-ah! Kau tidak bersama yang lain?" Itu adalah Henry, pria dengan pipi bulatnya tersenyum lebar dengan kepala yang terus menoleh kekanan dan kiri untuk melihat yang lainnya.

"Tidak, aku dari Sungai Han tadi jadi aku langsung kesini. Kau sendiri, mana Zhoumi?" Kyuhyun terus berjalan dengan sesekali menoleh untuk melihat Henry disampingnya, sejenak pria dengan pipi yang mirip dengan kue itu terdiam, kemudian dia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dia masih ada beberapa pekerjaan, tuan Koala itu sibuk akhir-akhir ini" Ucap Henry dengan muka kesalnya, jika Zhoumi tidak sibuk ia bisa menumpang menggunakan mobilnya. Tapi karena Koala itu sibuk, maka ia harus naik taksi tadi.

"Ah iya, beberapa member sibuk akhir-akhir ini" Kyuhyun menjeda ucapannya untuk membuka pintu restoran dan melongokkan kepalanya untuk mencari member lain.

"Kau melihat yang lain?" Tanya Henry yang ikut menjulurkan kepalanya demi menemukan member lain diantara mengunjung yang lumayan banyak itu.

"Ah, disana!" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya membalas lambaian Yesung yang ada dimeja paling sudut, kemudian ia dan Henry segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja tersebut. Rupanya disana sudah ada beberapa orang, Heechul, Yesung, Ryeowook, Leeteuk, KangIn, Siwon, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Hangeng- Eh?

"Han _hyung_ , kau datang?" Ucap Kyuhyun. Kemudian Hangeng tersenyum dan memeluk Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja aku datang! Kau tidak senang aku datang?" Hangeng terkekeh melihat wajah bingung Kyuhyun, kemudian ia beralih pada Henry dan melakukan hal yang sama padanya.

"Ck, sudah duduklah. Kalian pesanlah makanan, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar" Hangeng menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dan berlalu menuju Toilet.

"Hey Kyu, ada yang ingin kubicarakan kepadamu" Ucap Yesung dengan nada yang sedikit berbisik, Kyuhyun yang baru saja selesai memesan makanan menaikan sebelah alisnya dan bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Ini tentang Sungmin. Bisa kita bicara setelah makan malam?" Yesung bertanya dengan serius, dan sesekali ia melihat sekeliling untuk memastikan pengunjung lain tidak mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja, aku akan mendengarkannya jika itu tentang Sungmin" Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menegakkan duduknya ketika pelayan mengantarkan pesananya, ia tersenyum sedikit kemudian mengembalikan tatapannya pada Yesung, tapi _hyung_ kepala besarnya itu malah sibuk mengobrol dengan Ryeowook. "Cih, menyebalkan" Kyuhyun mendengus, kemudian meminum minuman pesananya.

.

0o0o0o0

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan _hyung_?" Ucap Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan, ia dan Yesung kini berada ditempat yang ia duduki sore tadi sedangkan member lain sudah pulang lebih dulu.

"Kau tahukan aku selalu mendukungmu dan Sungmin? Jadi aku mencari informasi ini untukmu. Aku tahu kau ini malas untuk mencari tahu tentang Sungmin dan wanita itu." Yesung mulai berbicara dan disimak dengan serius oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ya, terimakasih atas kerja kerasmu _hyung_ " Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus kepada _hyung_ nya itu, lalu Yesung tersenyum singkat sebelum merubah wajahnya lagi menjadi serius.

"Jadi, kau tahukan tentang Kim Saeun itu? Aku sebenarnya tidak mengetahuinya, tapi karena ku dengar kau pernah bermain dengannya pada salah satu drama musikalmu aku yakin kau tahu dia." Yesung melirik Kyuhyun sebentar, pria pucat itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dulunya ia adalah termasuk fans _fanatik_ dari Sungmin, semua yang Sungmin gunakan pasti akan wanita itu cari atau membuat yang sama dengan yang Sungmin gunakan. Saat kau dan dia bermain drama bersama, menurutku ia menyukaimu tapi karena kau 'dingin' dengannya, entah kenapa ia mendekati Sungmin. Jika aku tidak salah perkirakan, Tuan Lee tidak terlalu mendukung hubunganmu dengan Sungmin, tidak seperti ayah dan ibumu yang mendukungmu. Dengan adanya Saeun, menurutku itu menjadi celah yang bisa digunakan untuk Tuan Lee memisahkan kalian." Yesung mengambil napas sebentar, sedangkan Kyuhyun masih memperhatikannya dengan serius.

"Kau tahukan Jika Sungmin sangat menyayangi keluarganya? Aku rasa karena itu Tuan Lee memutuskan untuk menjodohkan mereka dengan kesempatan yang ia miliki. Aku bisa menyimpulkan ini karena satu hal, aku tahu jika Lee Sungmin itu anak yang baik dan Ia tidak akan melakakukan hal bodoh dengan tergesa-gesa, termasuk menikahi wanita itu dengan kurun waktu cepat. Bahkan Heechul _hyung_ bilang Sungmin menangis dan meminta maaf karena mengecewakan kan? Aku rasa maksud mengecewakan itu adalah mengecewakan elf dan terutama dirimu. Dan juga, kau lihat saat ia menjelang pernikahannya? Ia terlihat sangat tertekan. Adakah seseorang yang menjelang hari pernikahannya terlihat sangat murung? Aku rasa Sungmin tidak mencintai dia." Yesung kembali berhenti sejenak, lalu menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

"Aku sangat senang dengan kesimpulanmu! Sungguh, terimakasih Yesung _hyu-"_

"Tunggu, aku belum selesai" Yesung merentangkan tangannya untuk menghentikan ocehan Kyuhyun.

"Yang aku pertanyakan adalah.. apakah ia tidak mencintai wanita itu seutuhnya, atau.. sekarang ia belajar untuk menerima wanita itu?" Yesung bertanya dengan hati-hati, Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya seketika terdiam.

"A-pa, m-maksudmu _hyung_?" Kyuhyun menatap wajah Yesung, kemudian ia memegang pergelangan tangannya, dimana _gelang harapannya_ masih melingkar sempurna disana.

"Aku menemukan ini, coba kau lihat" Yesung memberikan _handphone_ nya. Disana, ada foto-foto _prewedding, honeymoon, holiday_ dan lainnya antara Sungmin dan wanita itu. Disana Sungmin terlihat cukup bahagia, malah salah satu foto itu terlihat begitu dekat dengan Sungmin yang memakai baju merah dengan bulatan-bulatan putih dan juga sebuah topi berwarna merah, sedangkan wanita itu memakai baju biasa.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya seketika melemas, tangannya mulai gemetar. Sungguh, selama ini ia selalu menjauhi hal-hal berbau Sungmin dan wanita itu, dan hatinya sangat sakit melihat foto-foto yang disuguhi Yesung tersebut.

"Maksudmu? Sungmin-" Kyuhyun menatap Yesung, dan pria disampingnya itu mengangguk perlahan.

"Aku berharap, sangat berharap itu hanya permainan kamera yang dibuat-buat. Aku akan selalu mendukung kalian" Yesung menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dan mengusap bahu itu lembut. Sesungguhnya ia benar-benar tidak ingin memberitahukan ini kepada Kyuhyun, tapi jika kenyataan ini selalu ditepis oleh Kyuhyun, Yesung akan sangat merasa bersalah jika hal buruk terjadi pada _dongsaeng_ nya ini.

"sebaiknya kita pulang." Ucap Kyuhyun, kemudian ia segera memberikan kembali ponsel Yesung lalu segera berdiri dan beranjak pergi dari sana. Hatinya sangat hancur, terlebih saat ia melihat video saat acara pernikahan itu.

"Baiklah" Yesung bergegas menyusul Kyuhyun yang berjalan beberapa langkah didepannya, kemudian Kyuhyun memberhentikan taksi yang lewat dan menunggu Yesung untuk masuk bersamanya. .

.

.

.

Kini keduanya telah sampai di _dorm_. Keadaan disana begitu sepi karena ini sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Sebelum Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamarnya, Yesung memegang bahu Kyuhyun, mencegah pria itu masuk kesana.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu satu hal" Ucap Yesung, Kyuhyun menanti dengan enggan, _mood_ nya benar-benar hancur sekarang.

"Aku dengar, Sungmin akan mendapatkan liburannya dalam waktu dekat. Aku harap kau bisa memanfaatkan waktu itu dengan baik" Yesung menepuk bahu Kyuhyun lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam.

Lama ia terdiam disana hingga ia tersadar bahwa ia masih ada didepan kamarnya, lalu ia segera masuk kedalam kamar.

"Tuhan, aku mohon kepadamu.." Kyuhyun bersandar pada daun pintu dibelakangnya, kemudian tubuhnya merosot perlahan dan jatuh keatas lantai.

"Aku tahu aku bodoh karena memintamu untuk mempertahankan cintanya untukku, tapi untuk saat ini hanya itu yang kuharapkan." Satu persatu airmata turun dari matanya, ia terkekeh kecil menyadari betapa bodohnya hal yang ia lakukan, kemudian mengangkat tangannya dengan _gelang harapan_ yang masih melingkar disana. Ia masih ingat, jika gelang itu putus maka harapannya akan terkabul, dan ia sangat berharap itu!

"Lee Sungmin, aku membencimu! Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakan sedikit saja tentangmu?! Ini sangat sakit, kau tahu?" Kyuhyun kembali pada isakkannya. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan emosi yang terus meningkat, air matanya semakin deras turun pada wajahnya lalu ia menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lengan yang ia lipat diatas lututnya.

Jika orang atau bahkan kalian menganggap kenangan buruk itu menyakitan, maka kalian salah. Kenangan buruk tidaklah menyakitkan karena kalian akan langsung melupakan itu semua. Namun yang menyakitkan adalah kenangan indah.. rasanya sangat sakit jika kalian sudah berpisah namun kalian tidak bisa menghapus kenangan itu.

Seperti semua kenangannya dulu bersama Sungmin.. Sungminnya yang menerimanya pertama kali saat ia baru bergabung dengan SJ, Sungminnya yang pertama kali mau berbagi kamar dengan dirinya, dan Sungmin pula yang mau menerima perasaannya dulu, sekarang, ia juga yang melepaskan semua itu dan meninggalkannya sendirian didalam rasa sakit ini.

Sejujurnya ia tidak membenci Sungmin, tidak, bahkan ia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Ia hanya kesal pada kenyataan yang menyebalkan ini! mengapa ini semua terjadi? Bisakah semuanya dirancang ulang? Bisakah ia kembali pada waktu untuk bersama Sungminnya lagi? Namun, sayangnya semua itu hanyalah keinginan bodohnya.

 _ **Tok Tok Tok**_

Ketukan halus pada pintunya menghentikan isakkannya, ia menyeka dengan cepat semua air mata yang meleleh diwajahnya, lalu segera membuka pintunya dan menemukan Heechul yang sedang memegang sebuah mangkuk berisi bubur yang masih hangat.

"Aku boleh masuk?" Tanya Heechul, kemudian Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan membuka pintu lebih lebar lagi. Heechul tanpa sungkan langsung melangkah masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Kemari, Kyuhyun" Heechul menepuk sisi kosong kasur disampingnya menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk duduk disana, bagaimanapun Heechul tau bahwa Kyuhyun sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik sekarang.

Tanpa berkata apapun Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Heecul, kemudian pria cantik itu memeluk Kyuhyun dengan lembut, sesekali ia juga mengusap punggung tegap adiknya itu.

"Keluarkanlah sekarang, aku siap untuk mendengarkan dan meminjamkan bahuku padamu. Kau tidak sendirian disini, Kyu. Masih ada aku dan yang lainnya, kau bisa berbicara pada kami" Bisik Heechul begitu Kyuhyun menyamankan kepalanya pada bahu Heechul, ia juga membalas pelukan Heechul. Tanpa kata, perlahan airmatanya mulai menetes kembali. Malam ini, ia bisa melepaskan semua bebannya, setidaknya ada seseorang yang bersedia meminjamkan bahunya untuk menenangkannya.

"Setidaknya kau harus melakukan yang terbaik untuk merebut dia untukmu kembali."

.

.

0o0o0o0

.

Hari ini, akhirnya hari ini datang juga. Hari dimana Sungmin mendapatkan jatah untuk berlibur dari kewajibannya dimiliter. Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan menuju restoran miliknya untuk sekedar makan siang dan bertemu dengan ibunya dan adiknya. Juga beberapa fans ada disana. Ia menghabiskan cukup lama waktu disana untuk makan dan juga membaca beberapa surat untuk dirinya.

.

.

Ini juga hari yang ditunggu Kyuhyun, hari untuknya bertemu kembali dengan seorang Lee Sungmin. Hari yang sangat jarang didapatkan untuk bertemu dengan pria manis itu. Kyuhyun segera mengirim _email_ kepada Sungmin segera setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi.

 _ **To Minimi ;**_

 _ **Hyung, bisakah kita bertemu hari ini? aku tahu jika kau sedang libur. Aku harap kau bisa menemuiku dipinggir Sungai Han, tempat yang dulu sering kita kunjungi. Aku menunggumu.**_

"Aku harap kau bisa menemuiku." Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati. Hari ini, ia benar-benar ingin berbicara sesuatu dengan Sungmin. Ia sangat berharap Sungmin bisa menemuinya.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun! Maaf lama menunggu" Sungmin datang dengan sedikit berlari, nafasnya terengah-engah. Kyuhyun yang tadinya menatap hamparan air didepannya kini menoleh melihat Sungmin yang masih sibuk mengatur napasnya.

"Kau datang juga _hyung_ " Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, Sungminnya masih manis seperti dulu tidak ada yang berubah kecuali rambutnya.

"Sebenarnya.. apa.. yang ingin.. kau katakan?" Ucapan Sungmin masih tersendat karena nafasnya masih tersengal, kemudian Kyuhyun menarik tangannya lembut untuk duduk dikursi yang sama dengannya.

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal kepadamu.." Ucap Kyuhyun, padangan matanya beralih pada hamparan kerlip air yang terkena sinar matahari. "Apakah kau bahagia? Dengan dia?" Kali ini Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap langsung mata Sungmin disebelahnya. Sungmin yang ditanya tersentak, ia terlihat gugup ingin menjawab.

"Euh, A-aku, Aku.. Eum.." Sungmin melirikkan matanya kekanan dan kekiri, ia sangat bingung untuk menjawabnya.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya terekekeh kecil, mau tidak mau ia akan memakai cara yang Heechul ajarkan padanya malam itu. Kyuhyuh kemudian menggenggam sebelah tangan Sungmin lembut, menghiraukan tatapan bingung Sungmin atas kelakuan Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan kembali memandangi air didepannya.

"Aku ingin, kau menutup matamu." Pinta Kyuhyun tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

"Untuk ap-"

"Sudahlah, tutup saja. Rasakan apa yang hatimu akan jawab. Kau tidak perlu mengucapkannya, namun jawablah dengan jujur menggunakan raut wajahmu nantinya."

Pada akhirnya Sungmin hanya mengikuti perintah Kyuhyun tanpa banyak bertanya. Kemudian Kyuhyun menoleh sedikit untuk memastikan Sungmin sudah menutup matanya.

 _ **Baby, won't you tell me**_ (sayang, mengapa kau tidak memberi tahuku?)

 _ **Why there is sadness in your eyes?**_ (mengapa ada kesedihan dimatamu?)

 _ **I don't wanna say goodbye to you**_ (aku tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadamu)

Remasan tangan yang dilakukan Sungmin cukup mengagetkannya sedikit, namun Kyuhyun kembali tenang.

 _ **Love is one big illusion i should try to forget**_ (cinta adalah sebuah ilusi kuat, seharusnya ku coba tuk lupakan)

 _ **But there is something left in my head**_ (namun masih ada sesuatu yang masih tertinggal dikepalaku)

 _ **You're the one who's feeling lost right now**_ (dan sekarang akulah yang merasakan kehilangan)

Kini Kyuhyun yang merasakan sesak didadanya, seolah perasaan yang ia pendam selama ini akan segera keluar seutuhnya.

 _ **Now you want me to forget every little thing you said**_ (sekarang kau ingin aku melupakan semua yang pernah kau ucapkan)

 _ **But there is something left in my head**_ (namun masih ada sesuatu yang masih tertinggal dikepalaku)

 _ **I won't forget the way you're kissing**_ (aku tidak ingin melupakan caramu menciumku)

 _ **The feeling's so strong were lasting for so long**_ (rasa itu sangat kuat dan membekas selamanya)

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya menuju wajah Sungmin dan memperhatikan bibir mungil disana. Sesaat ia tersenyum getir dan memikirkan bahwa bisa saja bibir itu telah mencium atau bahkan berbuat lebih pada wanita itu.

 _ **But i'm not the man, your heart is missing**_ (namun aku bukanlah pria, yang dirindukan hatimu)

 _ **That's why you go away i know**_ (itulah sebabnya kau pergi jauh, aku tahu)

 _ **You were never satistified no matter how i tried**_ (kau tak pernah merasa puas, sekeras apapun telah ku coba)

 _ **Now you wanna say goodbye to me**_ (sekarang kau ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku)

Remasan tangan Sungmin semakin menguat, kelopak matanya seakan memaksakan sesuatu yang ingin keluar agar tidak keluar saat ini. beberapa gelengan kecil juga terlihat dari pria manis itu.

 _ **There ain't so much to say now between us**_ (sekarang tak banyak yang dapat dikatakan diantara kita)

 _ **There ain't so much for you**_ (tak banyak [yang perlu kukatakan] padamu)

"Tidak banyak, Sungmin- _ah_ " Kyuhyun menggeleng walaupun tau gerakkannya tidak akan dilihat oleh Sungmin. Kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat reaksi Sungmin, dan ia cukup terkejut melihat Sungmin yang ada disampingnya terisak dengan pelan dengan tangan yang menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat dan kepalanya yang terus menggeleng kecil.

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan kepadamu sekali lagi. Apakah kau, mencintai, dia?" Ucap Kyuhyun, sontak pertanyaan itu membuat Sungmin membeku dalam sekejap, lidahnya kelu, ia sangat ingin menjawab namun tidak bisa. Kyuhyun yang menyaksikan itu hanya bisa meringis merasakan dadanya kembali sakit dan setelahnya ia terkekeh samar dengan air mata yang menetas tiba-tiba, beruntung Sungmin masih memejamkan matanya.

"Kau tau Sungmin, kau-" Kyuhyun tertegun, ia melihat _gelang garapan_ nya jatuh begitu saja, terlepas dari tangannya. Ia kembali mengingat ucapan Heechul, " _Jika gelangmu lepas, bukankah itu berarti harapanmu akan terkabul? Aku berharap gelang itu akan terlepas dari tanganmu. Saat gelang itu terlepas, berikan pada Sungmin dan ucapkan yang kau inginkan kepadanya.."_

Gelangnya sekarang terlepas, bukankah itu pertanda baik untuknya? Diantara airmata kesedihan yang turun dari matanya, ada air mata kebahagiaan yang lolos bersamaan dengan air mata kesedihan. Kyuhyun mengusap airmatanya dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain. Kemudian ia mengambil gelang itu dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Lee Sungmin.." Bisik Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga Sungmin, akibatnya Sungmin sedikit tersentak karena bisikkan itu, dalam hati Kyuhyun terkekeh dan meminta maaf karena kelakuannya. Kemudian ia mulai berbisik..

 _ **There's nothing i could say to you**_ (tak ada yang bisa kukatakan padamu)

 _ **Nothing i could ever do to make you see**_ (tak ada yang bisa kulakukan tuk membuatmu mengerti)

 _ **What you mean to me**_ (arti dirimu bagiku)

 _ **All the pain, the tears i cried**_ (semua rasa sakit, air mata yang bercucuran)

 _ **I know i let you down**_ ( aku tahu aku telah mengecewakanmu)

 _ **But it's not like that now**_ (namun kini tidak akan begitu)

 _ **This time i'll never let you go**_ (kali ini takkan kulepaskan dirimu)

 _ **You're the one thing i got right**_ (kaulah satu-satunya punyaku yang benar)

"Dan aku titipkan harapanku sepenuhnya hanya kepadamu, percayalah aku mencintaimu. Dan kau hanya akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan menyerahkan gelangnya pada genggaman Sungmin, kemudian mengecup lembut bibir itu. Dan segera pergi dari tempat itu sebelum Sungmin membuka matanya.

.

.

.

Sungmin membuka matanya, dia masih terisak kecil. Kemudian ia menjatuhkan pandangannya pada gelang yang ada dalam genggamannya, ia tahu itu adalah _gelang harapan_ yang selama ini Kyuhyun jaga dengan baik.

"Kyuhyun, aku sangat-sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Jangan pernah meragukanku, aku hanya mencintaimu. Kau bahkan tidak tahu betapa menyakitkan hidup seperti ini.."

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

 _ **Aku membawa ff baru. Hehehe.. aku hanya meminta review, kalau bisa sih pollow en paporit :3 maaf jika gak jelas, maaf jika selama ini yang saya bikin gak jelas.. hehehe**_

 _ **Inggrisnya dari lirik**_ _THAT'S WHY [ YOU GO AWAY] – MICHAEL LEARNS TO ROCK (MLTR)_

 _ **Dan**_ _I WILL BE – AVRIL LAVIGNE_

 _ **Dan kayanya untuk kingdom vampire itu harus vakum.. entah sampe kapan.. hehehe.. mianhaee..**_

 _ **Tapi aku masih nulis ff kok, khusus untuk kingdom vampire saya bener-bener keabisan ide-_-. Yaudah, gomawwoooo^^**_

 _ **Review juseyooooo :* :***_


End file.
